


Dangan Ronpa 2 Stage Play

by AGalaxyAway



Series: Dangan Ronpa Stage Play AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Theatre, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, i had a lot of fun writing this, same with v3 but that'll be in another fic, the entire danganronpa 1 and 2 killing games were just plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGalaxyAway/pseuds/AGalaxyAway
Summary: (This fic was inspired by and takes place after the events of https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602978. I recommend reading it first, but you don't have to read it to understand this fic.)What if it was all just a stage play? Following the great success that was the first Danganronpa stage play, the 77th class decide to create a sequel.





	Dangan Ronpa 2 Stage Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa Stage Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602978) by [SHSL_ex_SOLDIER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER). 



Following the great success that was the first Danganronpa play, the 77th class decided to create a sequel. The 78th class was in their first year when they created the first play, so the sequel was to run during the 78th class’ second year and the 77th class’ third year. 

Nobody could decide who the protagonist should be. Makoto was perfect last time due to how average he was as the Ultimate Lucky Student, but Nagito Komaeda as the Ultimate Lucky Student was… well, not average at all, to say the least. Ibuki then volunteered to be the protagonist, but the rest of her classmates politely declined her offer. After considering a few of the other students, especially Mahiru, who politely refused, Chiaki suggested one of her friends from the Reserve Course, Hajime. The class agreed, and so did Hajime.

All of the classmates helped with the writing, some more than others. Just in case, though, they bribed Toko by promising that they'd say good things about her to Byakuya to get her to help. They also asked for the help of Kyoko and Shuichi for advice regarding murder cases. 

The island setting was decided to make the second play feel fresh and new while still connecting to the first play rather than sharing the same or a similar setting. Junko Enoshima herself designed Usami/Monomi, having previously designed Monokuma. 

The Imposter insisted on being the first to die. They weren't used to performing in front of an audience, so they wanted to stay out of the spotlight for as long as possible. Nagito happily volunteered to be the first murderer so he could “let the real Ultimate shine more”, but the other students felt that he would be a perfect antagonist that wasn't the mastermind, so he couldn't be killed off so soon. Teruteru wanted to be a survivor, but he was convinced by the others that he could be given sympathetic(-ish) motivations as the first murderer and that he could pull off a big performance in his brief time in the spotlight. He reluctantly agreed.

Mahiru was perfectly content with being a victim, so she was the perfect victim for Peko. Peko and Fuyuhiko did actually know each other, and they knew that only one of them could survive in the show due to the interesting character development the surviving half could get if one of them survived. Peko insisted that Fuyuhiko survive, as she stated that she was “merely his tool” and that he deserved the spotlight. Fuyuhiko initially disagreed, but eventually went along with it. The entire Twilight Syndrome Murder Case was suggested by the writers to spice things up and make the connected characters more memorable. 

Mikan wanted to be a victim and Hiyoko wanted to be a murderer, but everyone thought that it would be interesting if the meek and mild girl murdered her “bully”. The production dialed up Hiyoko’s aggressiveness, when in actuality, she was good friends with Mikan. The writers decided to continue the “tradition” of having the third case be a double murder, so Ibuki agreed to be the other victim. To everyone’s surprise, Mikan surpassed everyone’s expectations by quite a large margin regarding her performance, somehow defying her usual personality to scream at and passive-aggressively antagonize the students later in the trial.

Kazuichi and Miu worked together to create a believable robot suit for Nekomaru to fit inside and pretend to be a robot in. He was fine with any role, but Gundham demanded to be given the role of a murderer, so they were paired together. The location change and starvation motive were surprisingly suggested by Akane, who knew that starvation would make anyone desperate.

It was pretty much known all along that Nagito would die later in the game, and what better to suit a “crazy antagonist” than a crazy death? It took the writers, especially Kyoko and Shuichi, a while to perfect the details of the death, but once they were done, Nagito immediately agreed to act it out. Chiaki was originally intended to be a survivor because of how much everyone liked her, but Nagito suggested her being a traitor who eventually dies because of “the despair that everyone who liked her in the audience would feel”. 

Kazuichi was originally intended to die early on, so everyone was surprised when no murder case that they wrote involving him felt right or really worked. Eventually, they gave up and allowed him to be a survivor. Hajime, just like Makoto, had plot armor, so he survived. Fuyuhiko couldn't die after having gotten so much character development, so he was sure to survive. As for Sonia, she politely stated that no princess would die in a killing game such as this, so she politely refused to be a murderer or survivor. Akane was supposed to be a murderer, but she couldn't give a convincing enough performance, so she became a survivor.

Chiaki brought up the suggestion of her being an AI halfway through the writing of the twist by stating that “she loved video games so much, she would like to be a video game character”, which just happened to be perfect for her being a traitor. The twist itself was first considered when Junko demanded to be the villain again, and the only way to do that is if she lived another way, say, digitally as an AI. Nobody could think of a better villain, so they gave into her demand. The class being Remnants Of Despair was suggested by Nagito, and Hajime being Izuru Kamukura was actually suggested by Toko. 

After all of the writing was done, the sets and props were made, and rehearsals were finished, it was time to perform.

 

“I’ve prepared a special punishment for Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Cook!” Monokuma boasted.

“Call me ‘Chef’! No, wait, that’s not what I-!” Teruteru meekly delivered. He had worked for hours on perfecting his fake accent, and it had definitely paid off.

“P-Please…Please tell me at least…What happened to the Hanamura Diner…to Mama?” Teruteru stuttered. He had wanted to be at least a somewhat sympathetic villain, and caring for his mother as his motive seemed to do the trick.

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s…PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!” Monokuma gleefully shouted.

“L-Lies...I won’t believe this...“ Teruteru anxiously stated, eyes widening.

“I…won’t…believe…it…!” he continued, visibly shaking.

“...MAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA!” he cried, fake tears pouring out of his eyes. Suddenly, his over-the-top execution began, having been made possible thanks to Kazuichi and Miu. They had a hand in all of the executions. After it was over, he sprinted to the bathroom to change out of his filthy costume so he could come back just in time to help set up the second island. Later in the play…

“Justice Complete!” Peko declared, having just put the Sparkling Justice mask on, which earned a few chuckles from the audience.

“The center of justice that is pierced by justice! The lead star of justice that shines in the night sky! That would be me...Sparkling Justice!( `⌒´) Now then...let’s execute justice!( `∀´)” Peko continued. Nobody could quite figure out how she emoted so well whenever she pretended to be Sparkling Justice, but mostly everyone agreed that she played the part well.

“WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHA!? WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUCK!?” Kazuichi screamed, showing off one of his signature scared faces as he did so. Meanwhile, backstage, Mahiru had just finished changing into new clothes and washing the ‘blood’ out of her hair, and was ready to help prepare for the next chapter. She was testing Ibuki’s mic and guitar when the Ultimate Imposter whispered to her.

“Good job, by the way.” they noted as they tested the monitor and video camera to make sure that they would work.

“Thanks! You also did pretty well, especially when we first discovered. You were so lifeless that I was actually scared for a moment.” she softly laughed as she whispered back.

“Thank you. Now, I have to go help Teruteru with the sound and lighting, but I’ll see you soon.” they said as they walked off. Later in the play…

 

“So I’m gonna do my very best performance so I can make everyone feel better. I hope you’re all pumped up!” Ibuki enthusiastically shouted as she stood on the stage in the Music Venue. 

“All right, I’ll start singing this first song with full-on energy! So put your hands together for…’From Me to You Too’!” she continued. Suddenly, the chaotic sound of Ibuki’s electric guitar blasted out as the rest of the onstage students covered their ears in mock agony. Ibuki couldn’t aggravate the audience by playing the song too loudly, so she played it at a noticeably louder volume than most of the play had been so far. The onstage students pretended that the song was louder and worse than it actually was, which wasn’t difficult because the song was pretty loud to them due to them being closer to Ibuki than the audience was. Those who were backstage had the luxury of earplugs that they had already put in before the song. Still, everyone was a bit relieved when it was over. Later in the play…

 

“Now then, let’s begin with a simple explanation of the class trial.” Monokuma started to start off the third class trial. Backstage, Mahiru was helping Hiyoko (who was still stuck to the pole) take the massive amount of duct tape off while Ibuki drank some tea that soothed her throat, Teruteru and the Ultimate Imposter worked on the sound and lighting, and Peko checked on the props and sets. Hiyoko winced as Mahiru tried her best not to hurt her. Suddenly, something boxy approached Hiyoko from behind and grabbed at the back at her arm. She widened her eyes and opened her mouth to scream when Mahiru quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

“Shhhhh, the audience will hear you.” Mahiru reminded as she motioned the figure to come into Hiyoko’s field of view with her other hand. Mahiru stepped aside to reveal that the boxy figure was simply Nekomaru in his robot outfit. Hiyoko glared at him for scaring her. Nekomaru quietly laughed in return.

“Sorry, I just wanted to help get you down from there.” Nekomaru explained as he started to help Mahiru take of the duct tape. Hiyoko rolled her eyes. It was at that time when Peko approached them.

“When you are finished with the duct tape, may the three of you help me bring the weapons to and arrange them in the Final Dead Room?” she asked. 

“Sure, though I don't know how long I have until I have to be onstage.” Nekomaru said as he gave Peko the best thumbs-up that he could give with his robotic hand.

“Yeah, I have some time to kill after this.” Mahiru agreed as she nodded, not looking up at Peko.

“Sure, whatever.” Hiyoko remarked as she tilted her head to the side.

“Thank you. Additionally, I would like to compliment all of you on your performances. You did quite well.” Peko stated as she wrote on a clipboard that she had been hugging to her chest. Mahiru smiled.

“You too, Peko. I honestly felt like I was going to cry before your execution.” Mahiru complimented as she dropped a wad of duct tape into a nearby trash can.

“Me too! You and Fuyuhiko have great chemistry together.” Nekomaru supplied. At that moment, Ibuki twirled towards them at such a speed that Peko had to hold onto her arm to steady her when she stopped.

“Ibuki is dizzy…” she told them as if it wasn't obvious from the way that she was slightly swaying back and forth. Eventually, she regained her balance, and Peko could let go of her arm.

“Anyway, Ibuki finished her tea, so she was wondering what she could do to help!” Ibuki somehow quietly exclaimed.

“Ah. Thank you, Ibuki. I got sidetracked, but I need help with putting the weapons in and arranging them in the Final Dead Room.” Peko walked off with Ibuki following her. Finally, Mahiru and Nekomaru freed Hiyoko from the pole, hurrying to help Peko and Ibuki once they finished. Later in the play…

 

“Whoooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! He’s here!” Kazuichi shrieked with one of his signature scared faces, earning another chuckle from the audience. Gundham, Fuyuhiko, Nagito, and Kazuichi had recently figured out that Nekomaru died, and Monokuma had just popped up.

“It seems you guys have noticed that the incident has taken place, so this is for you! Red bean bread and milk!” Monokuma exclaimed as he handed them out. To convincingly eat and drink onstage, the bread and milk had to be real. The milk was bought at a nearby store by Makoto that morning, and Teruteru had finished baking the bread just recently, having been able to perfectly time how long they’d take to finish baking. 

“And there’s a bonus item…” Monokuma continued, “The Monokuma File!” He pulled it out from behind him and held it out for the students to see. Backstage, everyone was preparing for Nagito’s extravagant suicide. The Ultimate Imposter was adding fuel to the smoke machine, Ibuki was perfecting the fire effects, Nekomaru (now without the robot suit) was checking the nearly invisible strings that kept the spear at the perfect height to look like it was impaling Nagito without actually crushing his internal organs, Hiyoko was setting up the Monokuma cutouts, Mahiru was organizing the fireworks, Mikan was looking through Nagito’s prerecorded video message to see if they had made any editing mistakes, and Teruteru was putting the finishing touches on the wallpaper in the hotel lobby to make it easier for it to cleanly be ripped away once the (fake) bomb was set off to reveal charred and blackened walls to give the illusion of the bomb having done damage in the room. Eventually, everything was prepared. Later in the play…

 

“Bye everyone… It’s okay… A shining future will always be waiting for you.” Chiaki waved to the students with a smile, having just been voted guilty. Nagito’s suicide had gone perfectly, with no backstage errors having been made. Maybe Nagito’s luck was rubbing off on them.

“It’s true…it’s absolutely true… Cuz...I know.” Chiaki continued. By this point, many audience members were tearing up. Nobody blamed them, of course. As stated before, Chiaki didn’t survive because everyone seemed to like her, which thankfully extended to the audience. Her likability only made everyone feel more despair when she ‘died’ even though the situation was merely fictional.

“Bye-bye! Please don’t forget about your teacher.” Monomi said in the high-pitched voice of hers. Monokuma then proceeded to execute them, again, thanks to Kazuichi and Miu’s behind-the-scenes help. The world seemed to stop for a moment before Chiaki was ‘crushed’ with the hollow Tetris block that actually had an appropriately sized hole in the bottom that allowed her to pass through it, making it seem as if she had died. Once the execution props were brought back backstage, Chiaki played old videogames on a handheld controller as the other students made their brief reappearance onstage. Once they were all back, Nekomaru helped lift the block up to let Chiaki out.

“Thanks, Nekomaru.” she said as she put her controller away and pulled her hood over her head.

“No problem! Hey, could you go help the others out? I think that something’s wrong with the 3D projector thing. Y’know, the one that Giant Junko shows up on?” Nekomaru requested, “Meanwhile, I’m going to finish moving these Tetris blocks out of the way.”

“Sure, I’ll help get it working… I think.” Chiaki stated as she walked further backstage. Mikan looked up.

“O-Oh! H-Hi, Chiaki…” she meekly greeted as she waved.

“Hi, Mikan. Good job on your performance, by the way. You almost didn’t seem like yourself… maybe.” Chiaki complimented as she looked over the shoulders to see what was wrong.

“A-Ah! I-I’m sorry for not seeming like myself…” Mikan unnecessarily apologized as she started to tear up. Hiyoko rolled her eyes as both she and Mahiru looked at Mikan.

“Jeez, pig barf, stop apologizing already. We already told you that your performance was great, you don’t have to apologize for doing exactly what you were supposed to do.” Hiyoko remarked with an annoyed glare, but everyone could tell that Hiyoko was simply comforting and reassuring Mikan in her own way. Mikan was silent, but Hiyoko knew that she was grateful for what she had said.

“Hey, Chiaki,” Mahiru butted in to change the subject, “do you know what the problem is with the 3D projector? It isn’t working.”

“Let me take a look.” Chiaki stated as she got closer to the device itself.

“We would have gotten Kazuichi to help us, but he’s still in the show. Miu would’ve also been helpful, but I’m pretty sure that she’s watching the play with Keebo right now. So, we thought that the wonderful hope of the Ultimate Gamer might have enough expertise to be able to solve the problem.” Nagito explained.

“Sheesh, you talk too much.” Junko remarked as she walked in. Everyone looked at her with a surprised gaze.

“Junko? Where have you been?” Nekomaru asked from the other side of the area, still putting the execution props away.

“Ibuki was wondering where you were!” Ibuki supplied as she looked up with a cheerful smile then returned her focus to the 3D projector.

“You were supposed to be here since the beginning!” Hiyoko complained as she crossed her arms.

“Well, I was simply true to my talent. I was _fashionably_ late.” Junko replied with a smirk.

“Hmph, it is to be expected of someone such as yourself to stay true to your given talent.” Gundham also replied with a smirk, petting one of his hamsters as he did so.

“It would have been helpful for you to have shown up earlier, though.” Peko remarked as she, too, focused on the 3D projector.

“If we don’t get this fixed, it’ll be a big problem!” Teruteru nervously reminded as he ran a comb through his hair.

“Get what fixed? What do we have here?” Junko put her hands on her hips and peered down at the device, refusing to dirty her legs and boots by kneeling down.

“The 3D projector isn’t working.” Chiaki told her, “Here.”-Chiaki handed the device to Junko-”You can make it work… I think.” Junko frowned as she turned it over in her hands, running her fingers over the buttons and labels.

“I’ll tryyyyyyy…. this.” Junko muttered as she pressed a random button. Due to pure dumb luck, it worked, and suddenly, a giant Junko was staring down at them.

“That actually worked? Wow, I thought that only Makoto would be able to pull off something like that.” Mahiru remarked.

“Wait. Speaking of Makoto, where is he? Where are Kyoko and Byakuya, too?” the Ultimate Imposter asked, looking up at Junko. She rolled her eyes.

“Like I told you, they had classes today. Don’t worry, the classes are supposed to end in time for them to appear. In fact,”- she glanced at the time on her phone- “they’re probably changing into their costumes right now.” she explained. 

“Oh, okay. Good luck with your performance, Junko. Although, I’m sure that your amazing talent will help you portray the role of the mastermind perfectly.” Nagito chimed in as he stood up.

“You did pretty well, too, Nagito. You were really scary… I think.” Chiaki complimented as she also stood up. The others started to do the same.

“Kehehe… your acting was not bad, either. It certainly impressed Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice!” Gundham somehow stated in a whispered shout as he played with his hamsters.

“I liked your acting, too, Gundham. You made the trial pretty sad.” Chaki noted as she tugged her hood further down.

“Fuhaha! Tremble with fear, fools! Behold my power!” Gundham, again, somehow stated in a whispered shout.

“She said that your performance was sad, not scary…” Mahiru reminded as she checked over the device that Giant Junko was going to show the real Junko through. 

“Your acting was great, too, Teruteru.” Peko stated as she looked over to her clipboard that she was still holding.

“You really think so? Do you think that I could attract more ladies if I perform more?” Teruteru asked, running a comb through his hair again. Mahiru glared at him. At that time, Nekomaru walked over to the backstage students.

“Hey, you got it working! Good job! Well, since you all are done with that, we should split up to check everything over and set things up for the final trial.” Nekomaru said, scratching the back of his head as he talked.

“Teruteru and Gundham, why don’t you two work on the lights and sound? I’ll help Ibuki with Giant Junko.” the Ultimate Imposter asked and stated as Junko handed the device over to them and turned it off.

“Kehehe… I do not object.” Gundham agreed as he placed his hamsters back into his scarf.

“Sounds fine to me! Well, I would have preferred to go with one of the ladies, but there’s always a next time.” Teruteru remarked as he walked away with Gundham.

“Excellent. Let’s go, Ibuki.” the Ultimate Imposter said as they started to walk away.

“Tee hee, Ibuki is going to make this trial perfect!” Ibuki dramatically declared as she twirled off.

“Okay, who’s left?” Mahiru asked.

“Hmmm… we have Chiaki, Mikan, Hiyoko, Peko, Mahiru, Nekomaru, Junko, myself, and Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya, once they show up.” Nagito informed. Just at that moment, Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya walked through the door.

“Hey, sorry for taking a while! I hope that we’re not too late…” Makoto apologized as he looked at the small crowd.

“Don’t worry, the students are still investigating onstage. They’re almost done, though.” Peko stated as she wrote in her clipboard some more.

“In the meantime, what can we do to help?” Kyoko asked with an emotionless expression.

“You can do the dirty work. This production is taking up enough of my time, I don’t need to waste any more.” Byakuya said as he sat down on a chair in the corner and pulled out a thick book.

“Thank you for the offer, but I think that we have enough people. You could look over your lines if you’d like, though.” Chiaki told them as she pulled her hood down.

“Okay, then, please tell us if you need any help!” Makoto said with a smile as they walked off with Kyoko.

“Chiaki and Junko, since both of you will also show up later, why don’t both of you join them?” Mahiru suggested.

“D-Don’t all of us show up later, though?” Mikan asked, clasping her hands together.

“Not for long, though. We’d have to stay on later as clones of Izuru Kamukura if some other students from the Reserve Course didn’t volunteer for that one part of the class trial.” Peko informed, tucking her pen behind her ear.

“Ugh, we should’ve rehearsed more. If we did, we wouldn’t have so many questions.” Hiyoko complained, rolling her eyes again.

“Hiyoko, why don’t you help me check on the Reserve Course volunteers to make sure that their costumes are perfect?” Mahiru suggested as she adjusted her camera.

“Fine, whatever.” Hiyoko begrudgingly agreed as she walked off with Mahiru.

“Who do we have left?” Nagito asked.

“Hmmm… we have Mikan, Nagito, Nekomaru, and myself. Mikan, Nagito, why don’t you two work on the special effects? Nekomaru and I will work on the props and sets.” Peko suggested.

“S-Sure…” Mikan agreed as she walked away with Nagito. Peko set her clipboard down on a chair as she went to go help Nekomaru. Eventually, everything was ready, and the final trial began. Later, after the show…

 

“You all were amazing!” Sonia complimented as everyone helped clean everything up.

“Even me?” Kazuichi asked, stopping to look at her.

“Thanks, Sonia. I kept thinking that I was going to screw things up.” Hajime remarked as he swept the floor.

“Peko, you did well.” Fuyuhiko said as he took a sip of the orange juice from the concession table that Teruteru had set up.

“Thank you, young master.” Peko replied, trying not to smile as she put the props away.

“Peko, I told you not to call-” Fuyuhiko started when he was interrupted by Ibuki.

“Ibuki thinks that Akane did well, too!” she shouted as she put away her mic and electric guitar. Akane wasn’t paying attention to her due to the fact that she was currently treating herself to the food at the concession stand.

“I hope that everything turns out well tomorrow, too.” Mahiru hoped as she put the wallpaper back on the hotel lobby.

“We’re performing twice tomorrow, right? I just want to make sure.” Nagito asked, collecting everyone’s personal mic and putting them away.

“Y-yes, we are.” Mikan confirmed, putting the several costumes away.

“Well, break a leg, everyone!” Makoto said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! As stated in the tags, this was really fun to write. Please leave a comment!


End file.
